


Drunk Swan, Drunk Drabbles

by SQDrabbles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SQDrabbles/pseuds/SQDrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Emma finally does drink again. (This was posted on my twitter RP account, hopefully will expand it on here)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Swan, Drunk Drabbles

Drinking. That sounded like a good plan. Two hours ago. She doesn’t really care now, doesn't care about Henry, Regina, the town. She bites her tongue at the thought of Henry, swearing as she drinks another shot, running her tongue along her teeth. She should feel bad, she should put the mug down, but it just feels so good, and she just wants to feel good. Its been..years? Definitely years since she had a drink. It sucked at first, but after two or three shots, she can get why Grumpy loved it. 

Hook had stormed into the bar, ordering her about and trying to force her back to the apartment. Saying she was out of it, she wasn't herself. He understood, she didn't need to drink to drown it out. Really, his belief that she was his and to own, - maybe he did love her, but he kept piling on favors over favors, of giving up a ship and a hand and a life to be with her. It's only when she flicks her hand carelessly, pushing him back with magic and tied up to the wall that he quiets down. She thought of strangling him as well until Regina strode in after him, calmly removing her gloves as she orders Emma not to kill Hook. And here Emma thought that Regina would like it, to get rid of the guyliner pirate once and for all. 

"Really, Emma." – Regina couldn't help but to mutter, sighing as she tugs at the mug out of Emma's fingers. – "this is very unbecoming."

Emma snorts, looking to the bartender. – "unbecoming, she says. Even in a frickin bar she has to sound posh."

"Even Hook acts better than this."

"Seeing as he's tied up to the wall, I doubt to see how that would hold any value." Emma quips, Hook grumbling against the wall, muffling obscenities behind them. 

As she tries to reach for another drink, just one pointed look from Regina and the bartender is mumbling apologies to Emma as he moves the drinks from her grasp, moving offside to another customer. Emma glares at Regina, flicking a fireball her way. "Gee. Thanks, /mom/."

Regina easily huffs it out and shrugs her jacket off her shoulders. "Will you leave now?" there was a hint of a please in there, but Regina is too proud to voice it, and Emma is too drunk to notice.

"Yeah, but not with /you/" Emma slurs, leaning into Regina. The former evil queen catches her breath. Emma is too close, leaning into Regina's space, her lips right next to Regina's ear and she doesn't know what to do until she hears a clink and Emma leans back to her space, a bottle now in her hand. Quick enough for a drunkard, she strides off towards the exit, grabbing the hand of a man that’s been staring at her since she came in. "come on, son, its your lucky day." She voices merrily in a lousy attempt of a sheriff. 

"Emma!"

The blonde in question ignored the warning tone in Regina's voice and headed off into the night with the stranger, who had no problems with following her, his eyes roaming over her body with a grin.  
Reaching a random establishment – she might be drunk, but she wasn't off the charts to actually take the stranger back to her apartment, and she didn’t want to see Granny at all right now – she shoves the guy into the room as she takes a swig from the bottle, barely paying attention to him as he goes on about being the sheriff of Nottingham and having the honor of meeting her. He makes a move to kiss her hand, and when she doesn't push him back, he slowly pins her into the wall, murmuring something that she supposes his way of trying to seduce her as he leans closer into her. She kept drinking and in a haze until she felt his lips moving sloppily against her cheek. 

Now she does react, pushing him until he falls onto the ground, fireballs coming out of her body in full force. He looks frightened for a moment before Emma swears and reins in her powers, eyeing him teasingly. "Strip" pointing the bottle at him, she doesn't want kisses, she doesn't want his disgusting seduction techniques. She just wants to get off, she wants to forget, and the "sheriff of Nottingham" seems to not mind so much about his honor as he eagerly unlaces his pants – really? Still in enchanted forest clothes? – and finally he's only in his undergarments, and Emma looks on clearly not impressed, finishing the bottle in her hand. She groans and looks into the mini fridge for another one, all the while the man thinking that was it. He starts to get annoyed and sounds it but she continues on mirthfully, "ah, ah, start touching yourself. lets see how big you can get" she mocks him, but he shuts up as she takes off her jacket, her tank top doing nothing to hide the fact she was wearing nothing underneath it. He only starts to reach for under his shorts when the door slams open and Emma stumbles over from the impact, falling into the bed.

Regina just walks in and takes the view. Her lips curl in disgust at the scene, at the man sitting hand caught in his pants, at a drunk Emma in bed growling at her to leave. She just flicks her hand and the man disappears, and strides over to bed, where Emma just glares at her, clutching her bottle tightly. 

"You just took away my entertainment of the night, b*tch."

Regina just stares, still as a statue. Emma kept waiting for a lecture or a fireball aimed at her, but seeing the woman doing nothing, she just drops her shoulders, feeling tired, deflated somewhat. She nearly misses the sound of a zipper unzipping and looks up to see Regina undressing, reaching for her shirt. 

"w-what are y-you doing?" Emma asks in her haze, thinking the drink finally taking over and she's imagining Regina is stripping.

"You wanted entertainment?" she explains as though to a child, her coat and shirt slipping to the ground and Emma doesn't know where to look, "You want someone to touch themselves, rubbing themselves at the thought of you? Satisfying all your dirty thoughts while you watch on?" Now she leans against the wall for support, her fingers moving slowly towards her pants, "make you forget?" Regina darkly whispers, her fingers now under, and Emma wakes up. Shes sober, she somehow senses the dirty room, the used blanket, the dusty corner and how wrong it is, to see Regina in the middle of this, how wrong it feels for her to have her fingers in her, a moan escaping and she gets up, stumbles on her feet as she grabs Regina's hand, stopping her from moving more, holding her tight letting a surprise yelp from the mayor. 

"Stop it. Just stop." She forces the words out, feeling broken, feeling dirty for even wanting this. Her fingers circling the woman's hand, tugging at them to leave the pants. She feels herself heating up, feels the need to kiss Regina, to smother her and clench her thirst for her, but she just stands there, breathing against her neck, feeling herself wanting to cry. And Regina somehow senses that; somehow brings her arms to wrap around Emma – she didn't bring her close, she just leaves her arms around her, knowing too much contact isn’t what the blonde wanted, and lets out a breath as she just stands there, Emma gasping for her own, trying to find a balance. They stood like that, one half dressed, the other sober drunk, their breathing the only sound in the room until they found themselves both on the ground, looking out at the window till sunlight filtered into the room.


End file.
